


The beach

by sunshinytae



Category: A Separate Peace - John Knowles
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinytae/pseuds/sunshinytae
Summary: The scene in which Finny drags Gene to the beach and certain revelations are made. (and no one dies and its a happy ending)





	The beach

         Gene knew with every fiber of his being that it was entirely wrong to be at the beach with Phineas. The amount of trouble he could get in for doing this was enormous, but any hesitance he had about this excursion went out the window with one look at the boy lying on the sand next to him. Finny had just finished his jump into the cold water and had splayed himself out over a sand dune in order to absorb whatever remaining warmth was left over from the hot evening sun. Gene turned on his side to get a better look at his best friend. Finny’s eyes were closed, his chest rising and lowering with each calm breath. The simplicity of the situation made Gene’s heart race as he returned his own gaze to the rapidly darkening night sky.  
        “Gene” Finny called from a few feet away. Gene shot a sideward glance in Finny’s direction.  
        “What,” He called back.  
         “Come join me over here.” Finny patted a spot on the sand next to where he was laying. Gene slowly got up and brushed the sand off of his shorts and made his way across the dunes to Finny. Finny smiled as Gene’s head landed next to his.  
      “Ya know Gene, I’m glad you decided to skip out in your homework for a night. I like spending time with you,”  
       “I like spending time with you too,” Gene avoided Finny’s gaze. Gene preferred to leave Finny in the dark about how much he enjoyed spending time with the other boy. Whether it was about unresolved envy or unrequited love, Gene preferred to keep somethings from Finny.  
       “Actually Gene, I think I might like it more than you do,” Finny replied after a moment.  
       “I doubt that,” Gene mumbled, unable to keep the thought from falling past his lips.  
Finny sharply pushed himself onto his elbows so he could look at Gene better.  
       “You doubt what?” Finny’s eyes narrowed, questioningly.  
       “Doubt that you enjoy this as much as I do,” Gene responded quietly. Finny laid back down, this time inching closer to the other boy.  
       “Gene, you can be pretty oblivious sometimes.” Finny sighed. Gene furrowed his eyebrows.  
       “What I’m trying to say,” Finny continued, “ Is that I think we both have been dancing around something for a while.” Gene’s gaze finally met Finny’s.  
        “Stop me if I’m wrong.” Finny whispered as he leaned in towards Gene until their lips touched. Gene was overwhelmed with emotions. His best friend and first love had made the first move. His best friend was kissing him. So many thoughts were running through Gene’s mind that he didn’t notice right away when Finny pulled back. Finny looked a bit worried without any reaction from Gene.  
“Can we do that again. I wasn’t paying attention.” Gene exhaled as rational thought returned to his brain. Finny’s lips shaped into a small smile as he cupped Genes face and brought it close once more. Once satisfied with the kiss, the two boys fell back onto the warm sand still curled in each others embrace. With foreheads touching, they both closed their eyes.  
       “Good night Gene,”  
       “Good night Finny,”  
And the two boys grew drowsy under a clear night sky, finally lulled to sleep by the continuous sound of waves lapping against the shore, and each other's heart beats.


End file.
